ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Baron
is one of the many kaijin that appeared in the series, Triple Fighter. Stats Height: 1m Weight: 90 kg Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter: Black Baron first appeared when he teleported in front of the Fighters waving his arms up and down, sent by Demon as part of his latest diabolical scheme. Afterwards, he disappeared and two Demon cars appeared and then disappeared when the fighters fired weapons from their vehicles. Black Baron then reappeared again, taunted and laughed at the heroes, then decided to hold them off at a disadvantage by flashing them with the horn on his head before the heroes can make a move. After dodging and explosion resulting from his horn, the humans transformed into Red, Green, and Orange Fighter to combat the kaijin, but the latter has the upper hand due to the powers of his horn, even preventing the three Fighters from merging into Triple Fighter. After a long fight, the heroes managed to hold their own against Black Baron even though his combat skills are second to none. When they finally combined into Triple Fighter however, the kaijin played it smart and decided to teleport away. He was later seen when the Devila were holding an important scientist hostage as they told him about what they were going to do with him and had the Demon Cars drive around him in a circle. Afterwards, Black Baron had the Devila in the Demon Cars tie up the professor by the arm and threaten to tear his arms off if he doesn't tell them something important. He then confronted Lily, the human form of Orange Fighter after she arrived at his location via her patrol car and had her on the ropes thanks to his close combat skills and unique ability. Even though Lily transformed into Orange Fighter for a power boost, she was still no match for Black Baron. Then, Red and Green Fighter showed up and gave her a helping hand up. Even though they outnumbered the kaijin, Black Baron was still beating the Fighters due to his skills. Their battle went on for quite a while with both sides evenly matched with each other until Black Baron used his abilities to knock the Fighters away before deciding to retreat. He then reappeared in front of the professor after his Devila minions captured his daughter and forced him to write down some important information in exchange for her release. Then, one of the Fighters showed up on his motorcycle and rescued the young woman while Black Baron wasn't looking. Black Baron was later seen with his Devila watching over his captive as he wrapped up his hard work but as he allowed him to leave, the Devila immediately went at him and beat him up. When he was about to activate the device, he was confronted by Triple Fighter who made it just in time to help out the professor. However, Triple Fighter immediately reverted back to the three Fighters when Black Baron used his ability on him. The three heroes then dealt with the Devila before they recombined into Triple Fighter and gained the upper hand in the battle. Even though the kaijin still held the fighter on the ropes with his ability, the hero held onto hope and eventually defeated Black Baron with his signature Triple Kick and exploded after he yelled out Demon's name in aguish. Powers and Abilities TBA Category:Kaijin Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Triple Fighter Category:Demon Phantoms